eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elenora Melym
Elenora Melym was born in the year 763 and died in 822 at the battle to destroy Kokb'ael Kzer-Za. She is most known for marrying Ouriel Melym and for being a powerful runic mage. Her focused magics were fire and ice, she was the mother of Ezariel and Anariel Melym, one time Paladin and Queen of Danarium who fell into obscurity after the death of her husband by the hands of longtime friend Katya Eldor. Not much is known about her from a personal life, other then the fact that she used to be an outgoing and cheerful person. It is rumored that one of the reasons she withdrew from the public eye was due to insanity. She retired to a small island near Frostvale, where she is still living to this day; oh wait, she died in the battle to destroy Kzer-Za! Biography Early Life Born to a rich family, Elenora was the daughter of an elder merchant and a servant girl. Her mother was quickly removed from the family after her birth and she was raised like any other servant. Although she was gifted in magic, the small island where she grew up believed such things were bad omens. She was forbidden to learn how to use her powers. However she did learn to become an excellent cook. Once her father succumbed to age when she was twelve, she was sold as a slave and shipped to Danarium. On route to her destined area, the slave caravan was interrupted by a young Ouriel Melym. The child beat up the caravan leader and set the girl and the other slaves free. After realizing she had no place to go, he took her on as his own personal slave so she could have a healthy life within Melym Tower. Teenage Years In the year 776, the plague struck Valmsia. Elenora followed Ouriel to Nostvale, a village who at the time was desolated and hardest hit by depravity and crime, in order to assist the populace. The pair had a budding romantic relationship, but rather then join up with the Western Vanguard, Elenora instead went a different route. Within Nostvale, she met a young man named Ceris who had started up an organization called Forsworn. They were an Eastern branch of individuals, not set to one village, sworn to spread peace and prosperity. Ceris would be viewed as a brother by the teen, having a good friendship with him. It was during this time that Elenora started her runic studies. Despite that, after the plague, siding with Danarium caused strife between the East and West as they debated and nearly warred over the fate of Namarre Sakete. During this time, Elenora was given charge of the Amphora, a relic used to spy on others, specifically to keep watch over the woman. Adult Life The sudden proposal of Ouriel Melym to Blythe Materis was the breaking point for her romantic relationship to the man. Elenora traveled for some time around Valmasia, but eventually returned to Danarium to join Glacium and serve Queen Ambriel Melym as her personal secretary. It is rumored that their relationship did contain romantic notes, but nothing was ever confirmed. When Queen Ambriel chose to banish Paladin and champion of Valmasia Ouriel Melym from Danarium, Elenora went with him. She used the last of her money to purchase a small farm south of Byson. The two of them eloped in the year 791 when she became pregnant with their first child Ezariel. Queen of Danarium At the death of Queen Ambriel Melym by the hands of Blythe Materis and Amy Wainwright, the two excommunicated overs returned to Danarium. Ouriel Melym took on the roll of head of the Melym family and King of Danarium while Elenora became his secretary and second in command. When King Ouriel passed in the year 804, Elenora took on the temporary role of Queen and head of the Melym family for a two year period before she passed the crown over to Ezariel. It was said she had lost her mind during this time period as she did many things that could be considered questionable to the public eye. First was the preservation of Ouriel Melym's body within a casket of runic ice and keeping him within her personal quarters. Second was the public destruction of the Oracle. Third was the challenge of Sishio Hirano to pay for his crimes against Valmasia. Although Elenora won the duel, she could not find it in her heart to actually kill the man, who had served with her in Forsworn many years before. After passing the crown to Ezariel, Elenora retreated completely from society. Although she made minor appearances, it is said that she is a very hard woman to get in contact with. In order to prevent those seeking to learn Rune Magic from her feeling disappointed, she made all of her personal research open for public viewing. Relationship with Ouriel Melym It could be said that the relationship between these two, lasting twenty-nine years, was not an easy one. It is also hard to say how the woman's life would have been different had she remained outside of Danarium after she left the first time. However she has spent her entire life loyal to the man despite the multiple lovers of men and women he carried on during their time together. It is said that no man could wish for a better wife, and she in turn would say that despite all of the hard times, Ouriel gave her the best life she could have ever dreamed for. Rune Magic Rune Magic as a whole has many different styles of casting and use. Elenora specialized in manipulation and use of the mana circuit within individuals. She first started when she was in her late teens, and many a frog died due to various reasons after she applied runes on them for experimentation. It is suggested that any of those who seek this sort of method of runic magic spend a long, long ''time experimenting in such a manner before using more sentiant subjects. The following are techniques and objects that Elenora has created for her own or personal use. Her magic is usually applied with an ice quill, directly drawing her mana directly on the source. She spells out her runes in the form of poetry, like they do in the older runic rituals, for maximum effect. Many newer rune mages forego this step. (''the following is very much wip and i am to lazy to fill it all out right now) Elenora's Bracelets (long ass description and process of creation goes here). Enki A staff forged for her first-born son, Ezariel Melym. It is a branch of cherrywood that is perpetually in bloom. The runes were applied with an ice quill and water mixed with fairy dust. It served as a training weapon for the young boy until he could use a more advanced staff. Healing Technique Ice Horns and Wings "Long ago, as stories told, A maid with heart of frozen mold, The demon within cried out, 'Behold!' A field laid bare by the icy cold!" "Do not pity what was lost, To fire and flame and frigid frost, The demon within cried out, 'Awaken!' 'I''t's the weak whose lives are to be taken!" "So the demon took control, Of body, mind, and full the soul, Left in the dark, all alone, The maid did answer, 'I must atone.'" 'Prosthetics ' '''Trivia * Elenora's Eternia Power ranking is: Strength (F), Durability (C+), Agility (B), Magic Power (B), Magic Damage (A), Intelligence (B-), Willpower © * Her trade skills outside of rune magic involved tea service and baking. She was a very neat and orderly person as well. * After returning to Danarium after owning her own farm, she established a small food garden in the back of the tower for her own personal use. "Food grown from your own heart, uhm, well the effort and love you put into it makes it taste twice as good, okay!" * The physical trademarks that made the woman stand out most were her over excess of blonde hair that seemed never tamed but also never tangled, her shortness of her stature at 5'2'', and her large bosom. Category:MagicCategory:BiographyCategory:Characters